


Parallel universes

by baobei_mim (lets_winwin)



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cops, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Future, Guns, M/M, Mafia Boss Meng Shao Fei, Minor Character Death, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_winwin/pseuds/baobei_mim
Summary: What if; Meng Shao Fei had truly given up on being a cop- playing for the good team, and instead switched sides after meeting the love of his life. Stepping on to the dark side, the underworld- how will Shao Fei manage working besides Tang Yi as they conquer the Asian drug world?





	1. Revenge is best served cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> receiving comments on this would be lovely!

He was tired.

Shao Fei was beyond tired, exhausted.

Azhi was screaming from the top of his lungs right in front of him, face almost unrecognizable due to the blows that Tang Yi kept sending his way and covered in blood. There he was, his coworker of many years- who he trusted and experienced many things with. Yelling for him, begging for his help while being tortured. And Shao Fei found himself unable to move or do anything to help him in anyway.

Face turning pale, Shao Fei swallowed deeply. Fresh tears falling down his already stained cheeks. Closing his eyes, fist closing tightly.

With his whole body shaking, Shao Fei let out a yell that ripped the insides of his throat as his knees gave up. Then came quietness, only the painful moans of Azhi could be heard as Tang Yi stepped away from the man. Looking back at his lover worriedly, Tang Yi attempted to get closer to him, but found himself standing still as he saw something inside the other's eyes that he hadn’t gotten used to.

Pure anger, hate and disgust towards the man that was laying almost lifeless on the floor beneath their feet. The pure want of revenge was clear, and Tang Yi knew that feeling as he had been living his whole life filled with it.

‘You killed her.’ Shao Fei whispered, eyes red and tears overflowing. ‘You killed Li Chen.’ He spat.

‘I-I’m sorry Captain- i didn’t-’ Azhi murmured, voice slurred and hard to understand because of his swollen cheeks and missing teeth that Tang Yi had kicked out of his mouth. Seeing that had made Shao Fei’s stomach turn just a moment ago but now he wished he would have been able to do the same thing. Staring at Azhi’s disgusting face made his blood boil knowing he was the one behind Captain Li Chen’s and Boss Tang’s death.

Azhi cried, twisting his broken leg as he attempted to crawl closer to Shao Fei. Shao Fei felt zero remorse for the man. He no longer saw a friend in him, only a murderer.

‘You took away the only one who had faith in me.’ Shao Fei swallowed, tears blurring his vision. His heart was beating fast, feeling like it was trying to escape his chest. ‘You stained Captain Li Chen’s name and reputation for your own gains. Just for money!’ He screamed from the top of his lungs.

Azhi was crying quietly on the floor, stained in his own red blood. He shook his head while repeating something that Shao Fei couldn’t make out.

‘You took her away from us.’ Shao Fei said with a broken cry, glancing over at Tang Yi.

If Shao Fei felt huge hatred towards Azhi right now, then he could only imagine what Tang Yi was going through on the inside. Azhi did not only kill his father Boss Tang, but also his mother Li Chen right in front of him. He had spent the last 4 years after the murder searching for the one responsible with their deaths.

And Shao Fei had spent the last 4 years trying to bring Tang Yi in front of the justice system that he trusted dearly and believed in with his whole heart. Only to find out that it was all a lie. Azhi and his own Captain where all money greedy liars. Shao Fei felt like he had been living a lie. He spent all these years working for the police department, risking his life many times and spending all that time believing that good could win if he worked hard enough. Shao Fei was done believing in lies. The only good thing that he ever gained during these years was Tang Yi.

Tang Yi was a Mafia boss for gods sake while he was a police officer. Their relationship was never made to last, yet here they were. Tang Yi was his reward for all this suffering.

Shao Fei had tried to make Tang Yi “good”. He even succeeded in preventing Tang Yi from killing Zhi De and bring him into the police department instead as he believed taking revenge was never the right option. But Shao Fei’s faith had been shaken badly during the last few weeks. He didn’t know what to believe in anymore.

Taking a hold of Tang Yi’s bruised and bleeding hand, Shao Fei squeezed it tightly. Looking into his lovers pained eyes, Shao Fei felt a urge to make him feel happy again. He wanted Tang Yi to finally be free from his haunting past. He has slept next to the other enough times to know how many nightmares he has had because of his painful past. The countless times that he has had to hug him tightly until he was able to forget the memories of that day 4 years ago. They always came back to bring him down.

Swallowing deeply, Shao Fei nodded his head. He knew that there was no turning back once this was done. And that was exactly what he hoped for. He didn’t want to go back to his previous life, filled with liars.

Tang Yi nodded his head, still looking calm as ever. That just showed how well Tang Yi handled himself in situations like these, if he wasn’t being blinded by rage. 

If he had to imagine himself in a situation like this years ago, Shao Fei would have been sure he would turn away. Look anywhere but the direction of Tang Yi’s gun that was pointed straight at Azhi. The other cried, yelled and begged for his life to be spared. He looked straight at Shao Fei while the barrel was pressed against his head. 

Things around him went quiet. Shao Fei could only hear the sound of his own breathing and heart beat faster. Everything felt like they were happening in slow motion, Tang Yi’s grip tightening around his hand.

He kept repeating the same thing to himself inside his head; He deserves it, Tang Yi deserves to be finally free. That was the only thing keeping him from stepping in front of the gun like he would have done for anyone just a few weeks ago until he learned nothing was worth it. From now on he would only risk himself for those he truly cares about, number one being Tang Yi.

Seeing Tang Yi take a deep breath, Shao Fei followed and did the same. Preparing for the worst. Yet he never felt regret when he watched Tang Yi pull the trigger.

And in a second, it was over.

Shao Fei had seen death before. He had shot people before, killing them and taking lives. He used to beat himself up for each of them, thinking that even the bad guys deserved a better way to go. All those thoughts were swiped away when he finally saw Azhi’s lifeless body fall to the floor his eyes never seeming to leave Shao Fei’s.

Skull open, blood and guts began to spew out of the gaping hole right above his eyes. Yet he still looked alive, eyes looking at him with no soul.

Only when Tang Yi stepped in front of him was he able to focus his gaze away from the dead black eyes staring back at him lifelessly. He could still see the pool of black begin to form on the living room floor, staining carpet and white tiles. Shao Fei felt like puking because that was the only thing that bothered him at the moment, the dirtynes of it. Had he become so numb to death already?

‘It’s over.’ Tang Yi spoke, voice strained and broke. Not once did he cry during this, but Shao Fei knew he was in pain on the inside. Perhaps he could never truly feel free from his past. But like he said, it was over for now. And Shao Fei wanted to believe his words with his whole being.

Shao Fei felt himself nodding his head, leaning closer to the other standing in front of him. ‘It’s finally over.’ He repeated the other. Finally, embracing each other in a hug.

Tang Yi didn’t know which one of them began to shake with cries first but it didn’t take long before both of them were sobbing into each other. The gun that Tang Yi had held onto with a tight grip was let go, letting it fall down onto the floor. Neither of them knew how long they had stayed there like that, ignoring Tang Yi’s men who came to clean up after the mess.

Tired, both of them didn’t know where to go from here. Tang Yi had devoted his whole life to finding who killed his father and ending them. Now that he had succeeded he had never thought of a second stage in his life.

While Tang Yi had put behind a part of his life, Shao Fei had opened up a new one. He could no longer return to his life as a normal citizen and police officer. He had only one place to return to, which was Tang Yi’s side. He had given up a life of justice and chosen crime over it. 

In the end it didn’t matter anymore, which side he would choose. In his heart there was only one possible one. No longer did he see a good or a bad side. The two had formed together, creating a world where he could trust only the few that he knew. Finally he was able to understand how Tang Yi had felt like during all these years.

Hugging his lover tightly, Shao Fei made a silent promise to himself that evening. To never leave his side.

Because in a world filled with evil, they still had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you will wait for the other chapters.


	2. Baby let me love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between hot kisses, breathy moans and bold touches, Tang Yi pulled away and locked eyes with his lover.
> 
> Licking over his own swollen bottom lip, Tang Yi pulled Shao Fei closer. ‘I don’t want to ever let you go again.’ He confessed, the air seeming a lot more warmer around them than before.
> 
> Shao Fei swallowed once, looking back at Tang Yi with something swimming in his eyes, perhaps a hint of sadness. ‘Then don’t.’ He whispered quietly, just loud enough for Tang Yi to barely hear it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just smut, please skip this chapter if you are not comfortable with reading rated-r stuff. also re check the tags, there have been some new changes because of this chapter.

The water was steaming, hot and burning but that was exactly what Tang Yi needed.

He rarely ever took baths because they felt like a waste of time, but tonight he needed one very badly. His skin felt clammy, sweaty and dirty because of a long and tiring day at work. He doesn’t go out on gigs with his men that often anymore, as things have gotten way more dangerous in their field of work ever since they began the proper “cleansing” of their rival gangs. 

Tang Yi studied the damage on himself, sighing as it was only slight bruising and small cuts. The other guy got it way worse than him. 

Hong Ye and Dao Yi had moved to spy on the European drug markets, living in Helsinki for a few months and doing their best at not revealing their real identities to the rival gangs of Northern Europe. They did well, and were able to gather enough information that gave Tang Yi the opportunity to take out the Big Boss, Markuss.

Tang Yi could have just sent Jack as well as a few men with him to deal with the dirty work, but Tang Yi felt like dealing with the situation himself as he felt offended by the Finnish man. Markuss had began to sell drugs near his gang on purpose so Tang Yi had no other option but to take it as a personal threat. He decided to pay the man a visit, but only a quick one.

Tang Yi was in and out of the country in a matter of hours, their little meeting ending quietly as no police were called over until Tang Yi was already flying back home in his private jet. Far away from the racket. 

Sinking deeper into the water, Tang Yi sighed slowly while letting the soapy hot water wash away the stench of dried blood and his sins. One of the two could truly never be removed from him. 

Letting himself relax for a moment or until the water began to turn cool, Tang Yi removed himself from the bath and turned to the shower to finish the job. Even after a stressful day, he managed to smile as he reached to choose a shampoo for tonight's wash. Only to accidentally grab onto the only disgustingly colorful kids strawberry scented shampoo that Shao Fei loved for some reason. The bottle was shaped like a huge strawberry with googly eyes and everything about the design screamed ugly as it didn’t fit next to the multiple black and dark grey bottles that Tang Yi owned. Tang Yi was never going to complain about it however, as he loved the way the other smelled while snuggling up against him each night. He would never admit that out loud of course.

After washing up, Tang Yi stepped outside of the shower room and began to dry himself with a towel in the changing room. His hair was so long it was getting out of control. styling it was a huge hassle these days, but Shao Fei liked the longer style for some reason so he still hadn’t managed to make a hair cutting appointment. Wrapping the towel around his middle, he exited the changing room and entered his bedroom- no, their bedroom.

‘Took you long enough.’ 

Tang Yi stopped mid walk, turning around and looking over at his bed. Smiling as he walked closer.

Shao Fei’s childish eyes were staring back at him as he laughed, hopping off from the bed and walking up to him, wrapping his arms around his middle. Tang Yi felt shivers go down his spine as the other touched his bare skin.

‘Did you receive my message?’ Tang Yi asked, tilting his had as he spoke. His fingers playing with the nape of Shao Fei’s neck. His hair was damp but not from a shower. Tang Yi would nag at him for laying down in their bed before washing up but he was too tired to do so.

Shao Fei hummed, leaning closer to hug Tang Yi carefully. ‘I did, but i wasn’t able to look at it until around thirty minutes ago, after i got out of there.’ Tang Yi pulled away quickly, being reminded of the fight that they had right before he left to Helsinki. 

‘I’m fine.’ Shao Fei laughed. But Tang Yi still seemed unsure. ‘Hey, i can still fight even though i quit my job a month ago.’ Shao Fei reminded him with an annoyed face.

Things have been different ever since what happened. Shao Fei quietly left the police department, but everyone knew the reasoning behind it. The team were left to figure out the mysterious disappearance of Azhi, but they all know how that will end eventually. A dead end.

After the situation calmed down, and Tang Yi and Shao Fei were able to figure themselves out- which sounds easier said than done. Most couples would go to couple therapy or something like that, but they were not like most couples. They could never be.

Shao Fei was serious about helping Tang Yi make Taiwan a drug-free place, without the help of the police. Shao Fei had enough of them already for one lifetime. Shao Fei was also serious about one thing- his love for Tang Yi.

Working together was tough. Tang Yi wanted nothing more than to give Shao Fei all of the paperwork and office jobs but the other didn’t want anything to do with them, as he already knew. Tang Yi knew Shao Fei better than anyone else and he knew that the other would not give up or subject to anything less. He wanted to work on the field, which was a nightmare to Tang Yi.

Shao Fei was used to danger and threats on a daily already because of his previous job. But he still had it a little bit easier than a Mafia boss. In a position like Tang Yi’s there were hundreds of people out there wanting him dead and willing to do anything to make that happen. Tang Yi never wanted to bring someone into such a mess, but Shao Fei had a want for danger.

‘I know.’ Tang Yi smiled. ‘I know you can handle it. That still doesn’t mean i won’t worry about you.’ He confessed.

Shao Fei smiled, leaning left to right with Tang Yi. ‘Idiot.’ He snorted.

Tang Yi was about to say something, but was interrupted by Shao Fei as he suddenly decided to sink his fingers into the side of his thigh. Tang Yi hissed and gently- or not so gently- slapped away the hand as he looked at his lover with an offended look.

‘What was that for-’

‘Looking by the size of that bruise, i should be the one worrying about you.’ Shao Fei winked.

Shit, of course he would notice it. He always did.

Crossing his arms, Shao Fei stood quiet and still. That was all he needed to do to make Tang Yi talk.

‘The guy kicked me. Nothing more serious than that.’ Tang Yi said dryly, removing his towel and using it to dry the last pieces of wet hair on his head. Before Shao Fei would have been embarrassed by the sudden show of nude skin but it didn’t even surprise him anymore.

Shao Fei rolled his eyes, murmuring something underneath his breath that Tang Yi couldn’t even hear but it made him smile.

‘What about you mister officer?’ Tang Yi sung, taking a hold of Shao Fei’s jacket. The other never got rid of the ugly green puffy jackets that he owned, which had it’s good and bad sides. The good thing about it was that it really seemed like Shao Fei had never changed and stayed the same after the tragic turning point in his life, but the bad thing was that Tang Yi hated those jackets.

‘Fine, i remembered to stay careful and even wore my bulletproof vest. Proud of me?’ Shao Fei smiled, cool hand coming into contact with Tang Yi’s heated skin.

‘Very.’ Tang Yi said with a low voice, eyeing his lover carefully.

Shao Fei hummed, smile turning into a smirk. ‘I suppose you can do a further examination if you’d like?’

Oh the things that Shao Fei did to him. Tang Yi didn’t need to answer as the kiss that he pulled the other into was enough to show his want and need for the other.

Tang Yi found the lack of showing skin on the other unfair as he was fully naked, so he quickly removed the other's jacket and shirt quickly after. Shao Fei laughed into the kiss, finding the other's neediness amusing. But there was no hiding the fact that he was just as needy too. Already gasping into the kiss as Tang Yi’s hands searched his skin, nails dragging and thumbs massaging sensitive skin.

Pulling away, Shao Fei leaned his forehead against the other's, smiling. ‘I can see how desperate you are.’ He whispered. ‘And i would hate to make you wait any longer, but i really want to take a shower. I want to get ready for you.’ He said like he needed to apologize. Tang Yi shook his head with a smile.

‘Go ahead. I’ll be here.’ He assured the other, squeezing his hand tightly before letting go. Shao Fei basically ran to the changing room, which was funny enough on it’s own but the giddy laugh that he let out was just adorable. The previous shyness and quietness that usually came with situations like these- sex, was nowhere to be found anymore.

Shao Fei used to be quite shy and unsure when coming closer to him, as he lacked experience and was generally just a shy and unsure guy. What made things worse was the jealousy towards Andy and Tang Yi’s other previous partners that he had held in for quite some time which eventually all exploded out one night when Tang Yi could see he was upset about something. He felt sorry that the other ever felt such a way because there really was no need to be jealous. Tang Yi only truly loved him, never really loving his previous flings or even Andy. He and Andy had a complicated past relationship and even he didn’t like to discuss it most of the time. Tonight he didn’t even want to think about it.

He wanted to think about Shao Fei instead. 

Knowing his lover was getting ready for him in the shower just two doors away from him was enough to make him hard from anticipation. It almost felt like the other was teasing him by taking so long. Perhaps Tang Yi just needed to be more patient. It would be worth it after all.

Tang Yi’s eyes were burning holes into the door of the dressing room, cursing out when his phone rang suddenly.

He sighed, reaching for the damn thing and seeing who it was. He would have wanted nothing more than to just ignore it and stay in the moment, but sadly for this couple- work always came first.

‘Yes, Jack?’ Tang Yi answered, pulling on his soft robe, as if he could be seen through the phone call. Jack began to tell some details about a gig that he had just came back from, which was a success. Tang Yi was able to let out a sigh of relief and thank the other for his quick work. He didn’t know what he would do without the other. Luckily Jack knew his importance in the team and was courageous enough to suggest a reward for his work as Tang Yi would have probably forgotten to do such a thing anyways. The least that Tang Yi could do for him was to grant him one wish and that was to allow him to live together with the ex police officer- now gymnastic arts performer Zhao Zi. Tang Yi had nothing against that wish so why not grant it.

While ending the call with Jack, Tang Yi heard the door of the dressing room unlock. He soon felt the bed dip behind him and soon a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his middle. Tang Yi smiled for a slight moment, able to smell the tacky strawberry shampoo clear as ever. He turned serious once again, just for a moment so he could end the call without sounding like an idiot.

Once the phone was put down, Shao Fei’s lips were already against his own. Moving quickly and passionately, like they were in a hurry. It was a bad habit that both of them had gained after meeting each other. Time was so precious between them so they always needed to use it wisely.

‘It was Jack, everything is alright.’ Tang Yi spoke between kisses, wanting to tell his lover there was no need for hurry tonight. 

He felt Shao Fei smile against his lips, grinning like an idiot. ‘Perfect.’ He gasped, feeling Tang Yi’s hand grab onto the soft skin on his bare thigh. Shao Fei hadn’t felt the need to dress up after his shower, only wearing a towel around his middle that came off quickly with one smooth movement. 

‘Who gave you the permission to put this on.’ Shao Fei murmured, opening Tang Yi’s red silk robe as the other eyed his body up and down as if looking at a grand meal. Tang Yi’s eyes were dark, lust filled and burning his skin. It made Shao Fei shiver.

Having finally gotten rid of all clothing between the two of them, they wasted no time connecting their bodies once again. 

Tang Yi had missed this so much. Just being able to feel the other's skin, warmth and seeing him there right in front of him felt like a dream. But it was reality and Tang Yi found that hard to believe every single day, yet he still woke up next to Shao Fei every single day. Seeing his beautiful smile, hearing his amazing laughter and feeling his soft lips. In every way possible- he was perfect to him. Shao Fei sometimes had a hard time believing it.

He was clumsy, knew nothing about fashion- or really cared- and always seemed to say the wrong things. He and Tang Yi were so different and it is honestly a miracle that they even met each other. Tang Yi lived in a mansion all alone, only accompanied by his multiple guards and bars of gold that provided him no warmth during the cold and lonely nights filled with nightmares. Shao Fei was barely making enough for rent and student loans. He worked long hours, shot bad guys- sometimes good guys too- and lived with the guilt all alone. They were both so, so lonely and felt like there was no one on earth who could ever understand how they felt on the inside. Yet, they still found each other. 

Between hot kisses, breathy moans and bold touches, Tang Yi pulled away and locked eyes with his lover.

Licking over his own swollen bottom lip, Tang Yi pulled Shao Fei closer. ‘I don’t want to ever let you go again.’ He confessed, the air seeming a lot more warmer around them than before.

Shao Fei swallowed once, looking back at Tang Yi with something swimming in his eyes, perhaps a hint of sadness. ‘Then don’t.’ He whispered quietly, just loud enough for Tang Yi to barely hear it.

*

‘Tang Yi.’ Shao Fei whined as the other pushed him against the nearest glass window, his cheek pressing up against it and skin coming in contact with the cool surface. He gasped as a hand snaked between him and the glass, taking a hold of his already hard dick and giving it one slow stroke. That alone was enough to make his knees shake.

‘You weren’t kidding when you told me you were getting ready for me.’ Tang Yi sung, mouth right next to Shao Fei’s ear. His other hand was busy beginning to open Shao Fei, the small pack of lube already flung across the room as soon as Tang Yi got enough out of it to spread on his fingers. ‘I thought i told you to always leave preparing yourself for me.’ Tang Yi murmured, voice threatening.

Shao Fei bit his bottom lip, arching his back ever so slightly when he felt Tang Yi’s hand travel down. It stopped suddenly, as if waiting for Shao Fei to give permission. 

‘Yes, you told me that.’ Shao Fei murmured, eyes closing as Tang Yi’s other hand moved slowly up and down his length, sending him into overdrive. Without even seeing his face, Shao Fei could sense him smirking.

‘Yet you didn’t listen.’ Tang Yi noted.

Perhaps Shao Fei wanted to break a few rules, make Tang Yi agitated. Making him a little annoyed and angry, just enough for him to act rough on him. That’s how he liked it, rough. Come on- everyone had their kinks, Shao Fei’s just happened to be rough play. He wasn’t talking about choking, pain play or anything too sadistic. He just liked it when he could still feel Tang Yi’s hands grasping his skin hours after he is awoken in the morning. Or when he would take a shower after, noticing the small finger tip shaped bruises. His muscles and skin would feel sore to the touch for a while and he enjoyed it. Tang Yi enjoyed it as well. He wasn’t used to being able to be as rough as he wanted with his partners as most of them were important business men and women who couldn’t have any bruises or marks on their perfect bodies because if would ruin their “perfect” look. Tang Yi of course acted the same way back then, but ever since he once woke up with Shao Fei’s hickeys on his neck, he has changed his way of thinking. 

Moving his lube slicked fingers down between Shao Fei’s cheeks, he enjoyed the small gasps the other was letting out, creating fog on the glass window that he was pushed against. Smirking, Tang Yi finally let two of his fingers enter the other. While doing so, his other hand wrapped around his dick moved more slowly, thumb rubbing against the tip to help him forget about the slight discomfort that the stretch of his fingers would bring. However Shao Fei didn’t seem to be in any discomfort, melting against him as Tang Yi slowly rubbed his fingers against his soft walls.

‘Tang Yi.’ Shao Fei moaned out his name, arching his back so Tang Yi would push his fingers in deeper. He was desperate for something more. However Tang Yi didn’t want to rush things tonight. There were times when they would have to do things in a hurry, ending up in one of them being in discomfort whenever they had to skip the foreplay and stretching process. Tang Yi however didn’t mind it sometimes, as he was a little bit of a masochist and enjoyed the pain that came when being fucked dry. But he did like to take good care of his lover, enjoying when Shao Fei left the job of stretching him out to him. He enjoyed it the most, when he had Shao Fei in a situation like this. Pressed against some surface, unable to move and being completely dependent on him for getting any pleasure. Though Tang Yi loved to pretend to be a tough guy who was angry with Shao Fei for not listening to him, he loved being able to bring him amazing pleasure even more.

‘Yes baby?’ Tang Yi whispered, fingers stopping their movement completely. Shao Fei let out a long whimper because of the lack of movement, making Tang Yi smirk as he knew exactly what he was causing the other to feel. Pressing himself closer to his lovers body, knowing fully that Shao Fei was able to feel his rock hard dick that was pressing up against his cheeks. Shao Fei let out a lovely moan at that, turning his head back and revealing his neck. Tang Yi couldn’t resist the temptation and pressed his lips against the unmarked skin.

Shao Fei let out a hiss as he felt Tang Yi’s teeth scrape against the sensitive skin on his neck, shivers going down his entire body. He felt powerless against the other, being pressed up against the cold surface of a large window, Tang Yi’s hand around his dick and fingers inside of him. His face was red, he already knew that without being able to see it for himself through a mirror. 

Shao Fei let out a gasp as Tang Yi’s hips snapped forward in one quick smooth thrust, pushing him even more closer to the window if that was even possible.

‘Imagine being one of my guards doing their runs, seeing you here against the window.’ Tang Yi murmured, voice low and lustful. ‘Seeing me fucking you until you come untouched. You’d like that wouldn’t you?’

‘Yes.’ Shao Fei gasped. There was no denying it, the thought of someone seeing them like this turned him on more than he could have ever imagined. And it wasn’t impossible, as Tang Yi’s bedroom was covered in large floor-to-ceiling windows and lit well while it was already pitch black outside. Perhaps there was indeed some guard outside working on their nightly runs who would just happen to look up and see them. The thought made Shao Fei’s legs shiver.

The fingers that once stopped moving inside of him were picking up speed again, leaving Shao Fei huffing and puffing as Tang Yi’s two long fingers turned into three. There was a slight stretch, that made Shao Fei free his hand from the glass and instead squeeze the hand that Tang Yi had wrapped around his dick. Tang Yi moved his hand away quickly, making Shao Fei let out a pitiful whine. Tang Yi wasn’t going to let him pleasure himself tonight, he wanted to take all the glory for it.

‘Baby, please.’ Shao Fei whispered, eyes closing and mouth opening without any sound as Tang Yi’s fingers suddenly found his sweet spot, targeting it and rubbing against it without any pause. He felt like he was in heaven. Having Tang Yi’s fingers thrusting against his prostate and hand jerking his dick while he was whispering small compliments against his ear. It felt all so overwhelming, and Shao Fei could already feel a familiar warmth pooling in his stomach.

Tang Yi could sense that he was getting closer to his release as well, and even when Shao Fei protested by letting out a small mewl, Tang Yi quickly pulled away from the other, leaving him completely untouched and gasping for air. 

Looking offended, Shao Fei pushed himself off of the glass and nudged Tang Yi towards the bed. ‘You’re mean.’ He pouted, cheeks still incredibly red and voice weak.

‘I know.’ Tang Yi smirked, following his lovers orders and going to the bed. He sat down on the nicely made bed, eyeing Shao Fei who walked up to him like a predator who was looking for his first meal in a whole week. Tang Yi laid back a little more, making himself comfortable as Shao Fei dropped down onto his knees right in front of him. Though he had been a little mean when leaving Shao Fei right before his release, Shao Fei didn’t actually mind a little bullying, as he knew he could get back at him. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

All hints of uncertainty and insecurity that Shao Fei might have showed in situations like these before were nowhere to be seen today. He was not even embarrassed, when he eyed Tang Yi with lustful eyes and slyly took a hold of his already rock hard dick. Giving it a few lazy strokes just to see how Tang Yi would react, before lowering himself down, his lips barely touching him.

‘God- Shao Fei.’ Tang Yi moaned, feeling himself enter his lovers mouth. It felt sinful how good the other was with his mouth, tongue working against the sensitive veins and skin while his hand squeezed around the base just tight enough for Tang Yi to feel like he was losing his mind. And those eyes, fucking hell- he thought to himself as he glanced a look towards him. If a blowjob this good wouldn’t be the end of him, then Shao Fei’s eyes surely would.

Reaching a hand to grab onto the soft just washed hair, Tang Yi felt Shao Fei stable himself when being touched. Tang Yi let out a groan as the other stopped moving, realizing what he was waiting for. Tang Yi bit onto his bottom lip, beginning to thrust his hips upward, fucking Shao Fei’s throat. 

Eyes closing, Tang Yi felt like he was on cloud nine. Everything about this felt so wrong yet so right. Shao Fei’s soft lips around his dick, his tongue pressed up against his length and hand playing with his balls. The small sounds that he would let out when Tang Yi would snap his hips a little too far were there to remind him not to get too ahead of himself, but it was hard when it felt so good when Shao Fei would swallow down his length, his throat letting him in as far as he could go without any gag reflex. Tang Yi sometimes had a hard time believing the other one was inexperienced with sexual things when he was a literal god when it came to sucking dick.

Feeling himself getting closer to his own release, Tang Yi tugged at the strands of hair a little harder, making Shao Fei let go off his dick with a loud pop. His lips were puffy and abused and Tang Yi could taste himself on him when he pulled the other one into a deep kiss. Their tongues battled and the bed dipped as Shao Fei took his place on top of Tang Yi. 

Straddling his thigh, Shao Fei ran his hands along Tang Yi’s tanned skin. Feeling every muscle, scar and mark that was there for him to find. His movements stopped when he could feel Tang Yi’s hand snake behind himself, shivers going down his spine as Tang Yi’s fingers dipped inside of him once again. 

‘Still so open, so ready for me.’ Tang Yi whispered, his fingers curling and moving slowly. Shao Fei leaned back, his hands taking support from Tang Yi’s knees as the other thrusted his fingers in and out of him in a faster pace. Shao Fei lulled his head back lazily, a moan escaping his lips as his toes curled. He was so ready for his lover already, wanting not to waste anymore time. He opened his eyes and stared down at Yang Yi. 

‘Wanna ride you.’ He murmured, hand pressing into the soft skin on Tang Yi’s stomach. His words alone were enough to make Tang Yi pause with his movements, pulling his hands away slowly. The sudden feeling of emptiness made Shao Fei groan, but he knew he wouldn’t have to wait for long.

‘Get up.’ Tang Yi ordered, watching as Shao Fei moved to the side so Tang Yi could scoot closer to the headboard of the bed, as he knew Shao Fei liked to be able to take a hold of something solid while riding him. It were the little things like remembering that, that made Shao Fei respect him even more in their relationship. Reaching over the other, Shao Fei took a hold of another small bottle of lube that was hidden in the drawer next to the bed. It was only one of many located in the house, as they loved to always be prepared. They did use condoms before, but after getting tested and trusting each other well enough- they decided to leave them completely. Besides, Tang Yi totally had a kink for getting filled. But that was something for another time.

Opening the lube, Shao Fei squeezed a small amount of it onto his hand and replaced it back onto the table. There was a hint of a smile dancing on his lips, and Tang Yi couldn’t help but notice it. Shao Fei took a hold of Tang Yi’s length, spreading the lube all over it to make the next step easier. He gave the other a few more lazy strokes before Tang Yi took a hold of his thigh, showing that he was growing inpatient. Shao Fei let out a small laugh, giving a small peck on his lips.

Shao Fei positioned himself better, sitting right on top of Tang Yi so that their lengths were pressed up against each other. This reminded Tang Yi of what he had to do, as Shao Fei finally lifted himself up and looked down at Tang Yi with hungry eyes. Tang Yi took a hold of his own hard dick, hissing as he guided it against Shao Fei’s lubed hole.

Shao Fei prepared himself for the stretch, as it always was there no matter how long they took preparing him. Tang Yi’s fingers could never truly prepare him for what was to come.

Finally lowering himself down, Shao Fei let out a small whimper as he felt the other finally enter him. Tang Yi ignored the immense amount of pleasure that he was in while being engulfed by the other and instead focused on stroking his lover to make him forget the uncomfortable feeling of being slowly stretched open. 

‘Jesus.’ Tang Yi murmured, other hand grabbing Shao Fei’s hip and squeezing it hard. Closing his eyes, Tang Yi felt like he forgot how to breathe when Shao Fei was finally sat all the way down. Shao Fei was feeling the same way. Trying to steady his own breathing and getting used to the feeling of being so full. Tang Yi’s hand around his dick was certainly making things easier. Even better was when Tang Yi’s lips connected with his own.

Tang Yi was being so so careful, kissing him like he would break any second if he was being too rough. His hands moved, carefully going over his stomach and chest, feeling all of the little details and scars. Shao Fei’s head was swimming, all he could taste and feel was Tang Yi. He moved slightly, to test the waters. The slight pain of being stretched was still there, but it was nothing that Shao Fei couldn’t handle.

Kissing the other deeply, Shao Fei removed his hands from the other's warm skin and instead took a hold of the sturdy material of the beds headboard. He felt Tang Yi’s lips pause when he began to move, slowly lifting himself up only to bring himself down again just as quick. He began to repeat this, riding Tang Yi slowly.

Tang Yi’s hands were going to leave him bruises as they held onto the skin above his hips so tightly, but Shao Fei wasn’t going to mind that at all. He enjoyed it. Keeping his eyes open, Shao Fei was able to see every type of emotion shown on Tang Yi’s face as he picked up speed carefully.

‘Fuck.’ Tang Yi cursed, head thrown back and swallowing dryly. Shao Fei would be the death of him. The way his hips moved so skillfully and how he held Tang Yi under him was enough to make his head spin. His walls squeezed around his length and Tang Yi knew he was doing that on purpose by the smirk on his face. Shao Fei pretended to be innocent, letting out a sinful moan.

Tang Yi couldn’t last for long like this, but he wasn’t going to let Shao Fei wreck him that easily. Sure, the other was a master when it came to riding him, but it would be game over as soon as he was put on the bottom. But Shao Fei enjoyed being the “power bottom” in most situations like these, as he knew how well he could drive Tang Yi mad. But a long day of work had took a toll on him and Tang Yi could feel the way that his legs began to shake.

Tang Yi pushed one of his knees up, making it impossible for Shao Fei to continue. ‘Baby, lay down.’ He whispered against the other's ear. There was a slight hesitation in Shao Fei’s movements- as if he didn’t want to give up, before reminding himself that this didn’t need to be a competition. He gave in and slowly removed himself from the other, leaving both of them moaning at the loss of each other. This only lasted for a short moment.

Shao Fei laid down on top of the covers, arching his back as Tang Yi placed a pillow underneath. It were the small things like this that made Shao Fei’s heart swell with love, as the other remembered to take care of him in any situation. Smiling like an idiot, Shai Fei pulled the other one down on top of him and kissed him deeply. He reacted automatically when Tang Yi placed a hand between his legs, opening wide for him. Tang Yi lined himself up against his already stretched hole and quickly entered.

The change of positions made it easier for Tang Yi to targed Shao Fei’s sweet spot. His lover underneath him let out a gasp as his hips and length thrusted inside of him.

‘Tang Yi.’ Shao Fei moaned out his name, eyes attempting to close but Tang Yi stopped him from doing so by stopping all movement completely. 

‘Don’t you dare close your eyes.’ He said with a low voice. ‘I want to see you look at me when you come.’

Before letting the other answer, Tang Yi picked up speed again and Shao Fei was left whining underneath him. Tang Yi experimented with different speeds, going very slow before snapping his hips with such strength that Shao Fei felt like all the air had been punched out of him, of course hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Shao Fei was seeing stars, letting out small moans and curses with each thrust that Tang Yi forced out of him. It should be illegal how good this all felt. It didn’t take too long for him to feel closer to his orgasm.

‘Tang Yi, i-’ He swallowed, gasping as Tang Yi picked up speed and changed their positions. He lifted Shao Fei up, bending forward so he could enter him more deeply. This position made it so Shao Fei was almost bent in half, but he wasn’t able to feel any discomfort as he felt himself near his climax at an alarmingly fast rate. Wanting to close his eyes out of habit, he somehow managed to keep them open as he bit onto his bottom lip, strongly enough to probably draw blood.

Tang Yi could feel the other was close, as Shao Fei’s walls were tightening around his length, drawing his own release closer. To make things worse- actually better- for Shao Fei, Tang Yi snaked a hand between them and began to stroke Shao Fei’s length quickly. It was all so much yet just enough for Shao Fei to come with a moan mixed between a curse and Tang Yi’s name. He was shooting white between them, walls milking Tang Yi’s release.

‘Don’t pull away, please.’ Shao Fei managed to plea, voice still fucked and broken because of his own climax. He was feeling over sensitive as Tang Yi’s length still kept targeting his prostate, making him whine and crawl underneath him. Tang Yi ignored this and kept on moving, picking up speed and drilling inside the other. The moans, whines and screams that Shao Fei would let out were music to his ears.

The movement of his hips became erratic and snappy, brows furrowing as he concentrated on getting his release. It didn’t take too long as the continuous repeating of yes’s that left Shao Fei’s lips were driving him forward. Tang Yi came inside of the other, shooting his walls with white and groaning as he finally got the release that he had been needing. 

Humming, Shao Fei leaned up and kissed his lover. Pulling away when they were finally able to feel how chilly the room bad gotten, especially when being sweaty and covered in other various liquids. Tang Yi reached over to the side, grabbing a box of tissues and grabbing a few of them. First cleaning between the two and then slowly pulling out of his lover.

Shao Fei let out a small whimper at the loss, but smiled when Tang Yi gave him a quick peck on the lips. They were usually always silent after sex, there wasn’t really a need for conversation, especially when they were cleaning up afterwards. Shao Fei was never the type to get emotional after sex, but there was just something so odd and sweet about the fact that Tang Yi always wanted to be in change of the after care after fucking him. Most would just leave their partners there do deal with it on their own but Tang Yi would never do that. After the cleaning Tang Yi threw the tissues into the bin next to the drawer and laid down on the bed next to his lover, getting closer until he was able to wrap his arms around him.

Saho Fei hummed happily, his head leaning against Tang Yi’s chest. ‘I missed this.’ He murmured out sleepily. 

Tang Yi let out a small chuckle, agreeing. ‘I did too.’

Though hugging each other to sleep like this would be lovely, neither of them were huge fans of going to bed dirty. Tang Yi actually hated it, but had gotten better with tolerating it if like for example they had over a twenty four hour work shift and wanted nothing more than to just pass out. Tonight was not one of those times and besides, the playful smirk on Tang Yi’s lips was enough to make Shao Fei let out a laugh when the other one pulled him up and out of the bed before dragging him towards the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please do not leave any inappropriate comments- i really do not care to know if you jerked of to this.
> 
> my twitter and tumblr are @mimmelil, feel free to come find me there!

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter and tumblr is @mimmelil, please come chat with me!  
> comments would be much appreciated!


End file.
